Memories of the Songbird
by Anobody911
Summary: This is a story of a small girl with a billion hopes and terrible dreams and a soul that's as clouded as the new moon and a voice that sings of tomorrow. This is the story of growth and strength, of friendship gained and lost, of the brilliance of innocence. This is the story of Mitsuki. Just Mitsuki. And the dark, dark, angry boy that defined her childhood.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize except the plot and the dear little OCs that I have created.**

**Prologue: The End**

_Drip._

Legends have always been passed down about a powerful clan of monstrous shinobi who are willing to do anything, kill anyone. No one knows how they came to be, only that they can be enticed to come out of their impenetrable fortress...if a proper monetary tribute is given.

_Drip._

Isolated from the world, no one heard their screams when the entire clan was brutally slaughtered one rainy afternoon. An entire clan, wiped out in the breath of a summer storm. Every single person... but one.

_Drip._

From the carnage, a small child was found, wounded but alive. A girl. A malnourished, broken, shell of a girl.

_Drip._

This happened exactly a week after the Uchiha Clan Massacre in Konohagure.

_Drip._

God help us all.

_Drop._

The sound of rainfall, of bloodshed, of tears resonated in the dark, cavernous room that held the meeting of the Kages.

The subject of the unforeseen gathering was illuminated by the only beam of light in the room: a young girl, no more than six years of age, sat before the council covered in grime and blood. Her hollow eyes downcast, making her long disheveled bangs cover her filthy face.

"What is your name?" A disembodied voice requested.

His only reply was the pounding of the rain outside.

"Do you know anything about the incident that just took place." This was no longer a question, but a demand.

Still, the young girl said nothing.

"I asked you a question! If you choose not to answer" The threat was left unsaid but still carried its purpose. The child flinched back, but still, offered no verbal reply.

"Please calm down, Kazekage. She is merely in shock. I don't believe shouting demands will make her answer our inquiries." Intervened an older, kinder voice.

"Please, tell us all you know regarding the Kukai Clan massacre-"

_"Ame…" _

A wave of confusion and excitement arose from the Council. Perhaps, after two wasted hours, the girl was finally revealing something.

"W-what?"

"The name of the person responsible for the bloodshed is named Kukai Ame." The child continued in a hoarse, monotonous whisper. "She is, was, the only child of the matriarchal head of the clan."

"It would seem that you know much about this person... Excellent. Go on child, and tell us everything. Let us help you apprehend the monster that killed all of your clan!" The child flinched once more, then froze. In an instant, her demeanor changed.

She lifted her head and focused her fever-bright eyes in the direction of the intangible voice, "Yes…. Yes, she's a bad girl, always been a bad girl. She must be punished. No forgiveness.

"No mercy."

* * *

One morning, a folder was found lying on the Hokage's desktop, waiting to be filed the next day. Scrawled across the top of the document was:

Kukai Ame  
DECEASED


	2. Identity

**Disclaimer: The usual reminder that Naruto was never and most likely will never be mine... **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Identity **

(Time skip of 5 years)

_Dear diary-san,_

_I'm writing in you because I wish to document an account of my life. _

_I suppose I have nothing to complain about. I live in comfort, my every need attended to by servants and the occasional masked shinobi. They never stayed though, so I rarely got the chance to talk. To another living person, I mean. Issuing commands to my biomechanical animals don't count. To fill up free time, I am given mountains of books and scrolls; and that's how I learned of things such as 'clouds' and 'animals' and 'fairy tales'. _

_Sometimes, I feel this really sad emotion. It's like a ball of ice on my heart, draining my energy and replacing it with an intense longing for...something. I'm not quite sure what. Even if there is a fancier name for it, I think I shall call the emotion Cold Sadness; it deserves a name, since it swings by and visits me on a fairly frequent basis._

_But really, I think any other person would be happy to live where I am now. The crystalline dome that is my home is always held at a temperature of my choosing, the air is always fresh, and the animals can make such beautiful music when I tell them to. Oh, and the ceiling... each and every panel of the dome was painted to reflect the perpetually calm beauty of the 'sky' that lies just outside it. It really is all very beautiful. Only when the Cold Sadness visits do I wonder if the real sky looked as boring as the painted one I wake up to each morning. _

_Even since five years ago, I have stayed in this man-made utopia, sheltered from the realities of life. I don't remember anything from before, just that something bad had happened involving the death of my parents. _

_Whatever happened, it must have scared Ojii-sama pretty badly. He thinks I don't know, but it's no secret that the countless pairs of eyes of my metal pets are equipped with surveillance cameras._

_It's how he keeps an eye on me._

_Ojii-sama said this was to protect me, but what is there to protect me from? I reckon it must be connected to the incident that killed my parents. But every time I try to bring up the topic, he always uses the same excuse to divert my questions, "it's nothing you need to concern yourself with, hime-chan, really."_

_I never pressed him for more. It's rare that he comes to visit me, and I didn't want to spend the time arguing and upset. But it all added to the resentment I felt towards him. As childish and senseless as that is (for I am most grateful for everything he's given me), because of the confinements he placed on me, I blamed him for the fact that few people know of my existence, and of those, even fewer know my name. So as time went on, I began to feel almost forgotten, as if my existence is a pigment of someone's imagination. I felt locked away and unwanted. These feelings built inside me, and I feel now more than ever, that I am trapped in a faded, old photograph, forced to live out a moment captured in time put on an infinite loop._

_You may be wondering, diary-san, why I have decided to keep a diary now, after all this time. Well, I can't take this sort of life anymore. Although there was never the need to do so since nothing new ever happens to me, it's all going to change now; I am going to make sure of it._

A voice spoken through one of the birds perched on a nearby tree distracted the young girl from her writing, "Miss, your presence is requested."

"Hai... I will be there shortly."

* * *

The pitter-patter of her formal dress shoes echoed in the deserted halls as she and two other silent escorts headed towards the designated room. Sunlight danced upon her knee length golden locks as she ran. A genuine smile graced her childish features, displaying the excitement she felt; she knew why _he_ wanted to see her.  
She was promptly ushered in upon her arrival. The awaiting person turned and smiled at the practically glowing girl. He knew how much each meeting meant to her, seeing as it was one of the only times she gets to be in human company.

"Happy birthday, Mitsuki-hime. You're eleven now, ne?"

"Hai, Hokage-ojii-sama!" she beamed, blue eyes sparkling.

"Gomen, but I did not have the time to plan out a party." Despite herself, a rush of disappointment coursed through her heart.

"Daijoubu, really! Though I have a request... Will you listen to my wish?"

* * *

"Hokage-sama, are you sure this is the right chose of action? With her being a year younger than the graduating class, I mean." A near frantic sensei asked while following the retreating back of the respected old man. "Questions are about her origins are already unavoidable, and her young age will only make her stand out more! Please, I beg you to rethink your decision!"

Exasperated, the said man turned to address the issue, "I understand that, Iruka, and I will apologize for the trouble it will cause you beforehand. However…" He trailed off, recalling her hopeful eyes and desperate pleas. "Tell me, if you were in my position, would you be able to deny her?"

He paused and sighed deep and long, before continuing, "She told me this will be her first and last act of selfishness. For Mitsuki, who has never asked us for anything, to voice this request, she must have wanted this very badly for a very long time. Therefore, it was a sense of duty that compelled me to agree."

_So that she has a chance to alter the path she was meant to walk along. So that she has a chance to find real happiness._

"You understand, don't you Iruka, the pain of constant solitude? Then you should know why I can't shield her from the world anymore. Be ready for her admission by Monday."

"...Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

The new school year began with nothing amiss. Greetings were thrown back and forth between the students, and casual conversations filled the classrooms, as usual.

Overall, the morning was off to a peaceful start….

That is until a certain pair of kunoichi showed up. The hallways shook precariously as the duo stampeded through, leaving a trail of dust and astonishment behind them.

"Move it, Forehead! That seat will belong to its rightful owner today!"

"For once, Ino-pig is right!"

"HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?! I MEANT ME, DORK!"

"STOP DREAMING! SASUKE-KUN OBVIOUSLY LIKES ME BETTER!"

The stream of insults slowed to a halt as they neared the classroom doors, both putting every drop of concentration into stepping through the entrance first. After spending five minutes wedged firmly in the doorway, they managed to squeeze themselves through, almost denting the doorway in the process.

"I'M FIRST!" they chorused at the top of their lungs. This, of course, initiated a whole new wave of bickering.

By this point, most people had developed the skills necessary to ignore the ruckus. Sad as it seems, this had become a most common scene for everyone in the class. There were other things on everyone's mind at the moment, like the possibility of a new and - if the rumors stand correct - horrifying new student.

"I heard the guy's 6'5" with red eyes and will kill anyone who looks at him wrong."

"Oh my God, I heard almost the exact same thing! He had to change his name and everything, which is why there's absolutely no information on him."

"No way! Doesn't your dad have access to most of the files in Konoha? That must mean the new student is, like, some kind of stowaway or outlaw."

Outrageous speculations circled the classrooms, each more terrifying and unbelievable than the last. After all, this newcomer supposedly registered after the deadline, and surprisingly, had been accepted. Adding to the mystery, no one knows what the guy looks like, nor what his name is, let alone any other type of information on him. Imaginations ran wild as the clocks ticked away merrily, the hands a blatant display that the class's ever punctual teacher was late.

Meanwhile, the ever punctual Iruka-sensei was pacing the length of the administration office in a futile attempt to suppress his growing anxiety. The Hokage's granddaughter is more than 10 minutes late, and the frantic teacher was a hair-width away from calling in an Anbu search party.

_Oh my god, where on earth is she?_

Moments later, Kami-sama decided to answer his prayers. The said girl wandered into the office, a wondrous, happy expression plastered on her face.

"The outside is beautiful! There's so many...things!" She gushed, constantly shifting her attention. Eventually, her azure eyes found who she thought to be her future teacher.

"The real birds, they're so different from my birds! Did you know, sensei? They don't have a mute button, so they're really loud. And they eat and drink without breaking. Oh, and they go potty, too! Isn't that amazing?" On and on she sprouted her discoveries to the bald middle-aged secretary, who looked too stunned to reply (not that he was given the chance to).

After the initial shock of being mistaken for an overweight, not very physically appealing secretary, the _real_ Iruka-sensei managed to capture her attention and spare the poor flabbergasted victim by clamping a hand on her small mouth.

As she turned to face him, Iruka took note of the clothes she decided to wear to school. Pastel pink, puffy, and full of ribbons, the Lolita-styled dress was hardly considered appropriate for the ninja academy. Worse still, she had chosen to let her insanely long hair down, with a couple of decorative ribbons intricately woven into the thick length.

Trying to swallow the panic that had built up at the daunting task of turning this _girly child _into a proper shinobi, he decided he would talk to her about the dress code later. Instead, he quickly steered her towards the designated class, "You're late, Mitsuki-chan, so there's not enough time for a tour today. Please try to be on time for class in the future."

Without waiting for a response, he ushered the young child into the classroom - before the watchful eyes of her future classmates.

"May I have everyone's attention please!"

_Apparently not,_ she thought biting down a nervous smile as dozens of eyes immediately shifted to the porcelain doll that was shyly clutching Iruka-sensei's leg, acting as if they were her only line of defense (which, in a way, was true). The petite figure looked, give or take, a couple of years younger than the rest of the class.

_Wow she's so __tiny__!_

_Aww... how cute is she?! 33_

_Do you think she's related to anyone here? Like a younger cousin?_

_Ino, do you know her?_

_How about you Naruto?_

When the young girl noticed she was the topic of the sudden curiosity, she tried to retreat further behind the teacher only to be cruelly pushed forward by her self-designated protector.

"Everyone, this is Mitsuki-chan, our new student."

A brief, stunned silence followed the declaration. Then conversations resumed with a new intensity, only this time, it was fueled by disbelief.

_No way! He's joking right?! That kid's, like, 3 years younger than us!_

_Yeah, this has to be a joke! Where our fugitive murderer-kun?_

_Look at what she's wearing! There's no way she's a ninja!_

_I know! Just look how thin she is!_

When the 'less-than-silent' exclaimations no longer satisfied the crowd, questions were finally directed towards Mitsuki herself.

"Oi! What's your name?"

The young girl shot the person a perplexed look. "I'm Mitsuki."

"I meant your surname. You know, your clan name? For example, I'm Kiba, of the Inuzuka Clan."

The boy drawled, emphasizing each and every syllable as if he was speaking to someone who's mentally incapable of comprehending his obvious question.

"I-I don't understand…. Ojii-sama said my name's Mitsuki, just Mitsuki…. That's all he told me."

Aware of the young girl's distress, Iruka-sensei quickly silence the rest of the impending questions by announcing the start of class. Realizing her dismissal, Mitsuki silently made her way to the empty seat beside the boy who had introduced himself as 'Kiba'.

She murmured a "Hajimemashite, Inuzuka-san" before claiming the seat for her own, fully aware of the intense stares of everyone in the room. Trying her hardest to ignore the unwanted attention, Mitsuki reminded herself, for the umpteenth time, the Hokage's instructions - or as he called it, _conditions_ - for her attendance.

* * *

"Very good, Mitsuki-hime. Your speed and range of attacks are impressive for someone who, _supposedly_, had no previous training. It would seem someone's been practicing without consulting me." An amused voice commented, as the subject of the conversation lay in the grass, tried in vain to catch her breath.

After agreeing to enroll his granddaughter in the academy, the Hokage (upon Iruka's advice) proceeded to test the young girl in order to avoid... _unpleasant_ surprises.

"Well, there's not much for me to do since I couldn't read all the time. And it is important to stay in shape. You know, if you didn't want me to learn jutsus, then you shouldn't have left me all those scrolls. You know how curious I am." She giggled and rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up with her elbows.

He felt the breath leave his lungs as a foreboding sense of dread formed in its place.

"What...scrolls?"

Mitsuki frowned and waved her hands airily, "you know, the ones you sent me a year ago. The sealed scrolls? It took me quite awhile to break all those seals. Turns out they don't take kindly to people smashing them with rocks." She grumbled, picking at the grass with a pout.

It was then that panic started to set in.

Struggling to keep his voice steady and his face pleasant, he asked, "and just how much of it did you see?" He inwardly winced at how unnaturally high his voice sounded and cleared his throat.

"I read them all! But a lot of it I didn't get. It keep referring to 'altering the balance of the elements', 'other basic jutsus' and stuff." She rolled her eyes, air quoting words with her hands.

The old man sighed in relief...

"But I managed to learn a few of the jutsus and chakra management techniques!" She exclaimed, practically glowing with pride.

_...Damn it._

"You need to show me those ... techniques...later. But, first, we need to go over a couple of conditions for your attendance."

He paused to make sure he had the young girl's ever-wandering attention.

"Rule #1: Do not, unless under immediate danger or instructed by me, use your full speed at the Academy.

"Rule #2: Do not tell anyone of these jutsus you've learned on your own time."

"But, I wanted to practice them!" Mitsuki protested.

The Hokage sighed for the billionth time that day, "Just concentrate on learning the ones taught by your sensei. I will help you perfect your jutsus when I have the time for it." Though he sounded confident and sure of his decision, he was mentally smacking himself for adding yet another chore to his list of things-to-do.

"Finally, rule #3: Don't draw more unnecessary attention to your background than there already is, which is why it's best to observe the other kids and try aiming for their level."

He bent down to her level and fondly tousled her long hair. "But that doesn't mean you have to be anti-social. Make some friend and have fun."

He smiled, "This is all I can do to help you in your wish. The rest is up to you. Good luck."

She bowed low, then tackled the old man in a fierce hug.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! I won't cause any trouble, I promise. You won't regret this, Ojii-sama!"

* * *

She was jerked back to the present by an elbow to the ribs.

"You might want to hear these instructions. After all, he's saying them for you. Kami-sama knows we've all heard of all this a billion times before." Kiba mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, while not actually looking at her.

Mumbling a _'thank you'_, she tuned into Iruka's instruction.

"...And that is the reason why we're having a re-assessment test on everything this week. Let's start by reviewing the Transformation Jutsu." Judging from the groans and glares directed in her direction, Mitsuki can guess that she was one of these _reasons_.

_Wait... what's the Transformation Jutsu?!_

* * *

_Yay! The first chapter up! Sorry it's so disjointed, but I needed to set the premise for the story first. R&R please and tell me what you think!_


	3. The Mistake She Meant to Make

**Disclaimer: Naruto = not mine. Nuff said.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mistake that She Meant to Make**

_Breath in, breath out. Everything will be fine. _

_No they won't! Who am I kidding?! I don't even know the stupid hand signs!_

_Then don't go first. Watch the others perform it and memorize the stupid hand signs. _

_What if I can't memorize them in time?! _

_... Try harder. _

Personality versus rationality. Not good. But despite of her inner turmoil, Mitsuki was a perfect picture of calm and curiosity on the outside as she slowly walked to join the line-up. No one could have guessed that World War III was waging inside her head.

"Hey, you ok? You look kinda pale. Are you _that_ nervous about this?"

_...Or not._

"Please don't worry! Daijoubu!" Mitsuki gave a garbled laugh that died after several agonizing seconds like a strangled cat.

The pink-haired girl was by no means convinced, but decided against pursuing the topic with someone who may or may not be mentally unstable.

As she turned towards the front the line again, Mitsuki was genuinely perplexed. She had always thought she was a good actress (considering the amount of time she spent dramatizing stories in front of the mirror), so how did that girl know what she was feeling?

Shaking her head to clear it of unnecessary thought, she focused all of her energy into memorizing the necessary hand signs. She watched carefully as students repeatedly changed into, more or less, a replica of their teacher as her turn loomed nearer and nearer.

"Mitsuki-chan, do your best. All I'm asking is for you to alter your appearance in some way."

Iruka's voice was laced with worry. From what the Hokage had said, the young girl has no prior knowledge of simple jutsus. That means there were a million ways this simple exercise could go wrong, and at that moment, it was crucial for her to gain the respect of her fellow classmates.

His tone did not help the nausea Mitsuki was experiencing.

"H-hai."

They confused her, Iruka's instructions did. '_Alter my appearance in some way? _What does that mean? I thought the exercise is about transforming into a replica of him.'

Oh, this did not help with her nervousness.

'Ok, I'll just have to wing it. I- I'll try shrinking myself. That way, I won't embarrass anyone else when if I mess up, and my mistake won't so obvious then.'

Slowly, with the utmost care, the little girl's delicate hands went through the hand signs, trying to block out the audible scoffs and sniggers from the others. She then named the jutsu with a wavering voice, closed her eyes tightly and left the rest to Kami-sama.

* * *

The silence was unbearable.

Mitsuki had steeled her mind against mocking laughter and maybe condescending remarks, but the silence had caught her off guard.

Timidly, she opened one eye and saw... legs. Pride swelled up in her chest for a moment before confusion took over.

It would seem as though she completed the jutsu correctly, so why is there no reaction? No scoffs, no 'yeah well, that's an easy jutsu, anyone coulda done it', or (more along her hopes) no standing ovation at the monumental task that she had just completed.

Nothing.

Hesitant and nervous, she turned toward Iruka-sensei for some sort of recognition, only to be gently scoped onto the large calloused hands of the dazed-looking teacher. Gazing at her reflection in his headband, Mitsuki froze, unable to comprehend the image staring back at her.

Even though the young girl had tried her very hardest, she failed to condense her body in the correct proportions. She was, indeed, shorter in height, but she neglected to decrease the thickness of her limbs and torso as well, resulting in plump stubby limbs - much like that of an infant's.

To Mitsuki, she looked weird, fat and awkward, but the sudden burst of squeals that erupted in the air didn't seem to agree.

"Kyaaa! 3 Isn't that kawaii?! And I thought she was adorable before!"

"Is it even possible to have eyes of that size?"

"Shut up, Shikamaru! It's cute, so who cares?"

"I wanna pinch those cheeks!" 3

"Ughh, that's what my _grandmother_ says to us…"

"Shut up Kiba! Me too! I wish she was a plushie, I'd totally buy her!"

A mob of girls had materialized in front of Mitsuki in a matter of seconds, all trying to touch, poke, or pinch the miniature doll.

Nope, they were more infatuated with her facial features to care about her chubbiness.

A button of a nose, a small mouth, and rosy full cheeks, framed by a curtain of pale, almost translucent blonde hair; appearance wise, the mini-Mitsuki was, to say the least, the very symbol of all that is cute and endearing.

But there was something else, too. Something about the way she trembled, wide-eyed and so helpless, that just broke your heart and reduced you to baby-talk at poor Mitsuki.

Whatever it was, at least it worked well in captivating her new classmates' attention and good grace.

Well, the girls' anyway.

Tired of all the affectionate bruises she was surely getting from the pokes and pinches (and more than a little traumatized by the experience), the Chibi doll gave a little smile, blushed, and announced that she was to change back now. Too caught up in the dazzling smile, the girls made no move to protest. In fact, they made no sign that they had heard her words at all. Instead, they melted into a puddle, 'aww'-ing all the way.

"Excellent job Mitsuki-chan!" Iruka exclaimed, positively beaming with pride. "That was very imaginative. With a bit more practice, that may even be used in a battle for distractive purposes. Well done! You may go back to your seat now."

Mitsuki smiled and thanked the teacher, then turned and bowed quickly for the rest of the class that chose to remain in their seats; needless to say, most of which were boys. Boys who were sitting in their seats, looking bored. Boys who were too _masculine_ to admit that the chibi-girl was cute.

Mitsuki smiled brightly as she walked back to her seat, nodding politely at those who met her eyes. 'I guess everyone thinks I prepared that little stunt beforehand. Lucky me!'

"Oi, good job, kid. Though I doubt you thought it out as thoroughly as Iruka-sensei claims you did," her desk-mate said indifferently.

_Was that a compliment?_

"Umm, arigatou, Inuzuka-san." None-the-less, the small girl smiled (rather dubiously) at him.

"Just call me Kiba. 'Inuzuka-san' makes me sound like my old man."

"Hai, Kiba-san."

"Just Kiba is fine."

"Gomenasai, Kiba...san."

Silence fell between them as the boy turned to stare at her.

"Gomen, I-I'm not used to calling someone by just their name. May I call you Kiba-kun, instead?"

The said boy's dog woofed in reply... And was that a little doggie grin on his face?

_'Well if the dog approves, who am I to argue?'_

"Kiba-kun."

"What?" Kiba sounded more than a bit annoyed.

"N-nothing. I just wanted to test it out."

Exasperation swirled about them as Kiba's right eye started to twitch. "Oh for the love of... DON'T SAY-"

"Yes? Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Kiba-kun?" Iruka asked, a thin, forced smile stretched unnaturally across his face.

"Ah... no, nothing," the boy mumbled, openly glaring at the younger girl beside him. He said no more after that, leaving Iruka-sensei to continue on with that day's lesson.

* * *

"...And that is all. Class dismissed!" Iruka yelled over the clatter of chairs as everyone ran towards the doorway for lunch. As he spotted the visibly incongruous outfit of the new arrival, he was instantly reminded of his previous mental promise.

"Come here, Mitsuki. I need to speak to you about something."

"Yes?"

"Your outfit... I'm pretty sure Hokage-sama didn't pick that out for you, right?"

"Hai. Obaa-san gave them to me! She said the outfit Ojii-sama told me to wear didn't suit me."

"And who, exactly, is 'Obaa-san'?"

"She's the sweet elderly lady who owns of the costume shop right down the road. She's also the one who used to design all of my clothes from when I was, you know, alone. They're beautiful aren't they? I bet everyone would be happier if they had something as pretty as this! Would you like one, Iruka-sensei?"

"A-ah, no, er, thank you..." Iruka coughed awkwardly, "As pretty as it is, it's not appropriate for the exercises we'll be doing at the academy. So make sure to wear something more suitable starting tomorrow. You'll need it for the up-coming taijutsu examinations."

"Hai, I understand." After bowing to her teacher, Mitsuki promptly left the room.

As she stepped outside the building, the small girl let out a long sigh. As unreasonable as it might be, Mitsuki was a bit miffed that Iruka-sensei didn't share her sentiments about the power of pretty clothes in solving the world's problems and had asked her to stop wearing her pretty dresses to class.

Shaking her head to clear such negative thoughts, Mitsuki resolved to find the perfect place for lunch instead of brooding on past matters. And that was how the new arrival spent a good portion of her lunchtime: wandering carelessly around the academy, before deeming the rooftop to be a quaint place to enjoy her bento.

* * *

That night, the Council was reunited in a nostalgic storm quite like the one five years ago. The only difference is they were brought together due to inner conflict within the circle. The thunder ringing overhead their heads was like a manifestation of their fury towards the Third Hokage.

"How could you!" the Kazekage spat venomously, pacing the length of the hideout "After we trusted you to keep her isolated, how could you agree t-to TEACH her how to fight!? Do you not realize what could happen-?"

"She's not Kukai Ame, Kazekage-san. Ame is dead."

"That doesn't matter." The voice of Mizukage stabbed through the darkness. "She's a danger to us all, and Kazekage-san isn't the only one here who can't understand why you enrolled her in the academy."

"We agreed to assign her to you, because you convinced us that you were best suited for the job, but this rash decision of yours is forcing us to distrust your dependability." Another voice injected.

The calm old man waited until the agreeing murmurs died down before replying to the statement.

"Before you start to regret your decision, I would like to show you why I agreed to her inclination. The question now is, are you willing to see them?"

The implication was left hanging in the stale air of the cavern: the Hokage was asking whether or not the others trust him enough to be brought into a genjutsu of his memories.

A rhetorical question, really; one that no one could refuse without causing some sort of offense to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And none of the rulers wished to openly declare another full-scale war.

"...Very well."

Having received permission from the other prominent figures, the Third Hokage proceeded with the incantations and hand signs.

Colours flew by, some bright and others dulled and faded, all were too fast for the visitors to figure out what the pictures contains. The guide led them confidently down the unseen corridor, to the start of the flashback.

* * *

"But why not?!" the child's protests rang out clearly in the memory.

"Gomenasai, but I cannot tell you. Not yet."

"Stop it! You never tell me anything! I want to follow my parents' footsteps. I want to learn how to protect those important to me, unlike last time! Why won't you let me?!" She stomped her feet in frustration, angrily wiping away the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"NO! It's too dangerous! Isn't your parents' death proof enough-"

"You've told me that! My heart is too soft to harm others, and that may cost me my life. The odds are stacked against me. I know all that!

"But if the worst happens...if I die...I'd be able to see my parents again. Up there with Kami-sama, I will be hugged and showered with kisses by Okaa-san and Otou-san who loved me more than life itself, isn't that what you said? That is why I'm not afraid.

"Everyone dies eventually; you also told me that, right? So, while I am alive, please let me take a chance to dream the impossible. Please give me just a little time to fulfill my selfish wish. Let me have a chance of finding happiness, so that I have lots and lots of stories to tell everyone in heaven. Please... Let me be normal for once in my life.

"That is my wish; _I want to be happy._ I will put everything on the line to make it come true. Tell me, Ojii-sama, is that so wrong? "

The Hokage rubbed his temples, in resignation, "But why must you insist on being submitted into the graduating class, Mitsuki-hime?"

Putting her thin finger to her lips, she said, "I have a feeling that I will find what I so desperately want there."

Then she smiled, sweet and serene, eyes filled with the hopes of a new future. In a way, she was the very picture of innocence and peace. That was the last image that the group saw as the image distorted and folded upon itself, signaling the end of the memory.

For a while, no one said anything; no one could bring themselves to continue the accusations of just moments before. But when the raging storm outside shattered the peaceful mood that had settled amongst them, an ugly notion dawned upon them. It was not until many moments later that Mizukage finally gave voice the unspoken suspicion.

"You never told her, did you? You never mentioned that should she pursue this dream, she would lose what is important to her regardless of the outcome... Whether it'll be her soul, or her life."

The old man looked away, hiding his guilt within the darkness of the room. But the silence was all Mizukage needed to confirm his thoughts.

"You never told her that no matter how she may try, she will never know the ultimate form of happiness... _She will never know love again._"

* * *

Muahaha, never knew before I started writing how much fun cliffies are! 8D -dodges thrown objects-

I'll admit the OC is a little sue right now, but I didn't want to create another sarcastic, strange, witty OC that's just as unoriginal as the other ones floating around this fandom (although there are quite a few good ones running around). Don't worry, I solemnly swear that Mitsuki will become unique and strong and quirky in her own right!

R&R guyz, please and thank you! :D


	4. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: The usual stuff about everything you recognize being not mine, but everything you don't are.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Meeting**

It didn't take very long for Mitsuki to discover that she was not a 'get-up-at-6-bloody-AM-with-a-smile-on-her-face' type of girl.

In fact, after arriving late for 3 consecutive days, Mitsuki had learned to set 5 of her robotic birds to alarm mode in order to wake up on time. So as she dragged her tired body into the empty classroom at 7:00AM on a sunny Thursday morning, a whole freaking hour early for school due to a malfunction in one of those stupid alarm birds, she was positive that she was the grumpiest person in the world.

She stumbled to her seat and laid her head down, intending to take a short 30 minute nap before everyone else started trickling in. It wasn't until a stray ribbon from her dress tickled her chin and she had to swat it down that Mitsuki realized she had forgotten, yet again, to wear more "appropriate" ninja attire.

_'Great,'_ she though tiredly, _'I'll be starting lunch with another lecture today... I'll bet this one will be extra bad, since Iruka-sensei told me yesterday he can't postpone the taijutsu examinations any longer. I wonder if I should head home and change, or if...'_

And that was her last thought before she sank into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Half an hour later, Mitsuki lifted her head in a semi-coherent state for the first time that day. Looking around as she stretched languidly on her desk, she realized that the classroom was no longer empty. In the aisle seat on the third row sat a black-haired boy who appeared to be trying to melt the wall with his glare.

_'Ookay, so I'm no longer the grumpiest person alive.'_ Squinting at the wall in a (in her humble opinion) pretty good imitation of his glower, Mitsuki tried to guess what the poor wall ever do to the angry boy.

_'Perhaps a wall once fell and killed his pet or something. Yeah, that would make sense. I'd be sad too if something broke any of my pets... Well, maybe except that stupid one that woke me up this morning.'_

Lost in her daydreams, it wasn't long before the young girl had everything thought out. From the type of pet (a large, friendly brown dog that was his bestest friend in the world; a birthday present from Kiba, possibly) to the location and time of the tragedy to the weather outside and the eulogy the dark-haired boy spoke when they buried the dog, everything miniscule detail was thought of and remembered as truth (after all, Mitsuki was an excellent judge of character, according to herself). Nodding sagely as if she had figured out a great mystery in life, Mitsuki decided to approach the boy and bond over this commonality of having a fierce protective love for their pets.

She got up, flounced over to the brooding boy, and stuck a small hand right under his nose, "Hello, my name is Mitsuki! Nice to meet you, ..."

Mitsuki's chirpy voice faltered and her hand fell as the boy turned the full searing intensity of his obsidian glare on her.

Refusing to be intimidated, she took a deep breath and stubbornly jutted out her chin. "I wish to be friends with you, as comrades who both dislike mornings and love their pets! What is your name?"

Blank black eyes continued to glare at her for a moment longer, before slowly, dismissively, rotating away.

_'He-, He just ignored me! Why that little... Fine,'_ the small girl thought with a pout as she stalked back to her seat, _'Be mean. Don't tell me your oh-so-precious name. I don't wanna be friends with you anyway!'_

Miserably, Mitsuki spent the rest of the time until her 'friend/unfortunate companion who is now stuck with her' Kiba-kun sauntered into the classroom, coming up with snarky comebacks that she should have said when the Rude-Boy-Who-Would-Most-Likely-be-a-Bully-and-Bad-Guy-if-This-Were-a-Novel ignored her.

* * *

After lunch (during which she was, as expected, lectured by Iruka-sensei again on her inappropriate attire), the class was lead to a clearing surrounded by trees near the academy for taijutsu examinations.

"Ok, everyone! Find a partner, and stand together. It's time for your taijutsu assessment. Quickly now!" The last part was shouted over the student's loud groans.

Mitsuki watched helpless as everyone started moving almost automatically towards each other, without a single glance in her direction. It wasn't malicious or intentional, that Mitsuki knew; it's just that, after so many years studying together, each student had a friend (or rival in Sakura and Ino's case) that they regularly sparred with.

Thus, several minutes later, Mitsuki found herself standing before Iruka-sensei with a trembling lip, but without a partner.

Afraid that the young girl was about to burst into tears, Iruka quickly scanned the area for someone, preferably a petite girl like her, for the newcomer to complete her very first spar with.

To his absolute horror, the only other person left without a partner was the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Beyond desperate, Iruka looked around frantically for the energetic (and probably masochistic) blond that usually challenged the Uchiha during sparring exercises.

_'No no no no, Naruto! Why must you be sick from eating expired food today of all days?!'_

He looked back at the young avenger while a million ways this spar could go wrong played in his head. But he couldn't reassign pairings; not after informing everyone that they were free to choose their partner. It would look like he was favouring the newcomer and that would undermine what little respect her classmates may have of her. Already, many of the kids were skeptical of how she managed to get into the graduating class, after it became painfully obvious that Mitsuki's grasp on basic jutsus was shaky at best.

_'No,'_ Iruka gritted his teeth. _' I have to let her fight her own battles from now on.'_

Following her sensei's frozen gaze, Mitsuki face fell as she spotted the rude black-haired boy slouching against a tree with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

She had really hoped her partner would be a nice girl, and that this spar would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. After all, many great, life-long friendships started with a fight, right? At least, that's what the books said.

Dejectedly, Mitsuki shuffled over to the boy, who was most likely plotting how to kill her and hide the body, judging by the force of his glare.

_'Still, might as well try making small talk for a bit. Who knows? Maybe he's just not a morning person... Maybe the horrible wall had killed his beloved pet during the morning hours.'_

Iruka grimaced as the avenger promptly walked away to another tree when Mitsuki got within talking distance, leaving the poor girl looking like a kicked puppy.

Walking to the centre of the clearing, Iruka whistled to capture everyone's attention. He pinned the young Uchiha with a warning stare as Mitsuki moved hesitantly to the boy once more, before addressing the class.

"Each spar will last a maximum of ten minutes, or until one of the pair concedes defeat. Neither weapons nor jutsus are allowed. Hit to incapacitate, not to maim or kill. Everything else is fair game. First up: Mitsuki and Uchiha Sasuke. Please step to the centre of the clearing."

The two strode to opposite sides of the clearing, one with an impatient scowl twisting his features, the other growing increasingly anxious at the obvious displeasure of her opponent.

"Bow to your opponent."

Mitsuki bowed deeply and properly, her nervousness and frustration at the boy not enough to overcome years of etiquette training. She was completely oblivious to the fact that her opponent had barely nodded his head at her, an obvious show of disrespect that started a quiet murmur in their fellow classmates.

The uneasy murmurs of the crowd grew as they watched the young Uchiha sank into a standard sparring position, while Mitsuki merely tilted her head to the side and began to rock back and forth on her feet.

"Begin."

Sasuke rushed Mitsuki before the last echo of their sensei's voice faded into the dense forest, hoping to catch the girl off guard and end this farce of a fight quickly.

_'You don't belong here, and I will show you exactly why.'_

Mitsuki's eyes widened as the dark menacing blur bore down on her, much quicker than she anticipated. In a motion far too quick for most of the spectators to follow, she neatly side-stepped the attack and appeared in the far corner of the field. The crowd gasped at her astonishing speed, and guilt flooded the girl as she remembered belatedly the Hokage's rules for her attendance.

Shock flashed in the young Uchiha's eyes before he moved towards his opponent once more, this time much more cautiously. It would seem that the small unassuming girl may be hiding some secret skills of her own.

Punch. Jab. Kick. It didn't take long for Mitsuki to realize this was a fight she would never win. She had landed a blow on her opponent once so far, only it had hurt her right wrist so badly in the process that she never attempted it again. The boy seemed to be made of granite or something, because for all her pains, he didn't even blink when her fist made contact. Gritting her teeth against the throbbing pain in her arm, she decided to just aim for not getting hit until the ten minute torture session was over.

'This is nothing like the spar she had with the Hokage', thought Mitsuki grimly as she concentrated on maintaining a speed that allowed her to just barely dodge all of Sasuke's attacks. For one thing, the Uchiha boy wasn't pulling his punches at all. Each of his fierce attacks was strong enough to cause a decent breeze that threatened to blow the thin, petite girl off-balance.

For another, it was plain enough to everyone that the Uchiha was getting angrier with every hit that wasn't landing on its intended target.

"Stop running and fight me properly, damn you!" Sasuke snarled. Finally, it seemed that the boy had had enough. "Or are you so _weak_ that being a coward is your only option?"

Mitsuki visibly flinched as his insults hit home. Something about those words stirred a strange tight feeling in her chest, almost as if she's heard them before. She was so distracted and unsettled by the bizarre sense of déjà-vu that she stumbled as she tried to weave through a series of sharp punches.

His fist slammed straight and true into her chest, sending the little girl flying almost twenty feet through the air into a group of students. Stabbing pain burst through her body as she landed in a horrible tangle of limbs with two other classmates, and the pain only worsened when she tried to breathe.

Distantly, she heard someone call her name. He sounded worried. She tried to answer, to reassure him that she was alright, but could not get enough air into her lungs to do so.

She fought the blackness threatening to encroach on the edges of her vision as she tried to breathe against the waves of pain and nausea. Vaguely, as if in a dream, she felt the person trapped under the upper part of her body untangle him- or herself and move to get up. Devoid of support, her neck buckled and her head slammed onto the hard unforgiving ground.

The blackness invaded, her vision darkened, and she surrendered herself to oblivion.

* * *

Phew! Another chapter done! I'm absolutely horrible at writing fight scenes, so I'm sorry if this isn't as satisfying as it could've been. I actually started writing this story about a year ago, and this is the last of the chapters from back then. The writing style from here on out might change a little, hopefully from completely terrible to only moderately bad ;D

You know the drill! R&R s'il vous plaît!


End file.
